


Parental Love: Loli Style

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Family Affairs [4]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Bedwetting, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, baby talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots featuring fathers fucking their daughters.





	Parental Love: Loli Style

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Ageplay/baby talk, deliberate bedwetting.
> 
> Author's Notes: So, finally decided to branch off from sibling pairings when writing incestuous oneshots. I have fewer concrete plans for Parental Love than I do for the stories in my Sisterly Love series, so don't be surprised if this gets fewer updates even if I manage to keep my momentum with writing going.

Onpu and her Papa by Imouto Kitten

Onpu Segawa was very excited. Thanks to their busy jobs, her mother  
handling the business side of entertainment as the young idol's manager  
and her father often driving long-distance sleeper trains, it was rare  
that her mother would be home in the evenings, rarer still that the  
three could have a proper family dinner, but this night was the rarest  
of all, Onpu would get to have her beloved Papa all to herself all  
night. The father-daughter duo had already shared a lovely dinner  
including a new dessert Momoko had taught all the Ojamajo how to make  
and watched a movie, though not one Onpu had starred in, snuggled up on  
the couch, and now, as the clock on her night stand neared midnight,  
Onpu was ready to burst in anticipation of what she had planned, in more  
ways than one.

The purple-haired girl had drank plenty of juice during dinner and the  
movie, much more than she would have to keep her thirst saited or to  
wash down her food, and had then skipped going to the toilet at bedtime.  
Now, a couple hours later, her tinkle tank throbbed torturously, and had  
she actually been trying to sleep, she would be tossing and turning in a  
futile attempt to get comfortable or more likely, already have been  
awoken by the pounding in her piddle pot. Hoping she's full enough for  
the next phase of her plan, Onpu pulls her top up to bunch just under  
her shoulders before rolling over on her tummy and parting her  
pajama-clad thighs as she tries to relax her pelvic floor, willing her  
body to ignore years of potty training and let her pent-up pee pour out  
into her panties, into her pajamas, and into her bedding instead of  
forcing her to hold it in until she's sitting on a toilet.

Despite her excessive fluid intake and the fact that she would've gone  
to the toilet a long time ago under normal circumstances, Onpu has  
trouble forcing her bursting bladder to let go of its contents as she  
lays there in bed. She imagines herself sitting on a toilet surrounded  
by waterfalls as she has the longest pee of her young life, but not even  
that loosens her sphincter, the little ring of muscle determined to  
uphold its duty despite both Onpu and her bladder wanting it to slack  
off, and thoughts of why she's trying to deliberately wet the bed only  
makes her girlhood grow damp with a completely different fluid. Its  
tempting to use magic to forcibly empty her bladder, but the child idol  
is determined to reach her goal without using magic to cheat.

After what seems like an eternity to her agonized blader, Onpu finally  
manages to force a spurt pass her sphincter's iron clad control, and  
fearful that if the flow halts she won't be able to get it going again,  
Onpu continues to bare down, forcing her pee to keep pouring forth to  
first dampen and then soak her panties, followed by her pajama bottoms,  
and finally, her sheets. As she wets the bed, she buries her face in her  
pillow, her cheeks burning with shame, her embarrassment not diminished  
in the least by the act being premeditated rather than an accident  
brought on by negligence.

When she's forced out as much pee as she can, her crotch and thighs now  
thoroughly soaked with pee, she lays in her puddle for a minute or two  
before tossing off the covers and sitting up to examine the damage.  
Satisfied that the scene looks convincing enough to make one think her  
wetting accidental rather than planned, Onpu gets up and lets her pajama  
top fall back in place, the crotch and inner thighs of her bottoms a  
darker shade compared to the lavender of the dry top. Retrieving a strip  
of test paper from her nightstand drawer, she presses it to the wettest  
part of her sheets and sighs when it changes color to indicate a  
negative result.

Though disappointed that tonight won't be the night she achieves her  
greatest desire, she's still excited at the thought of getting to  
practice in preparation for that day. Discarding the test strip in her  
wastebasket, she grabs a blanket matching her pajamas and wraps it  
around her before padding out of her room and down the hall.

Reaching the door to her parents' room, where her father is sleeping  
alone, the young actress schools her features, using all of her talent  
to conceal her excitement and put on the mask of the scared little girl.  
Once she's confident that she's properly in character, she enters the  
room and approaches the bed. Reaching out a hand to shake her father  
awake, she cries out in her best scared little girl voice, "Papa! Pwease  
wake up Papa!"

Stirring awake, the dark-haired man asks, "Is everything okay, Onpu?" as  
he turns on a small bedsite lamp.

Blinking her eyes so they're on the verge of shedding tears, his  
daughter replies, Papa, Onpu-chan had a scary dweam."

Turning down the covers, he replies, "Why don't you come sleep with Papa  
then?"

"Um, Papa," Starts the purple-haired girl, "there's another pwoblem."  
Blushing furiously, she spreads the blanket out to her sides to reveal  
her soaked bottoms as she says in a near whisper, looking at the floor  
instead of her father, "Onpu-chan made pee pee in Onpu-chan's panties  
and pjs. Onpu-chan feels all yucky awound Onpu-chan's kitty. Pwease  
Papa, make Onpu-chan not feel yucky."

Onpu isn't sure if her father believes she really had an accident or is  
just playing along, and she's pretty sure he knows her speaking like  
this is an act, but whatever the case, he declares, "Then lets get you  
cleaned up." before standing up and taking her by the hand to lead her  
to the bathroom.

 

Once in the bathroom, Onpu's father takes the blanket, and finding it  
dry folds it up and places it to the side as Onpu stands in the middle  
of the tiled floor, her barefeet shoulder width apart and her arms held  
out to her sides, causing the hem of her pajama top to play peek-a-boo  
with her navel.

Kneeling down and hooking his fingers under her waistband, Onpu's father  
pulls her soaked pajama pants down to her ankles revealing an even more  
thoroughly soaked pair of purple panties. Helping her step out of the  
drenched garment and tossing them in a nearby hamper, he leans down to  
kiss each toe of one foot before running his tongue up the inside of  
Onpu's leg and thigh, being sure to lick away any pee clinging to her  
skin.

Onpu isn't sure what had compelled her beloved papa to lick her clean on  
that night years ago when a nightmare had sent a kindergarten-aged Onpu  
in pee-soaked nightie and panties running to him for comfort, but the  
act had calmed her back then and excites the now preteen pop-star.

"Papa, that tickles!" declares Onpu with a little giggle, maintaining  
her act as her father leans down again to repeat the process wit her  
other leg. Once done licking both legs clean of pee, he opens wide and  
places his mouth over the purple-haired girl's pee-soaked, panty-clad  
mons and starts to suck, drawing as much pee from the drenched fabric as  
possible, making her let out a gasp of "Oh, Papa!" as soft moans escape  
her throat.

Once he's suck out as much pee as he can, he pulls her panties down and  
tosses them in the hamper to join her pajama bottoms as he instructs in  
a gentle tone, "Now, babygirl, time to sit on the potty and make sure  
your empty. We don't want you having another accident before morning."

Lifting her arms above her head, Onpu declares, "Okay, Papa." and though  
she's getting a bit big for such, he grips her hips firmly and lifts her  
an inch or two off the floor before sitting her down on the toilet.

 

Onpu slides back and spreads her thighs as far as possible to give her  
father the best view as she starts to pee, kicking her legs casually and  
pretending to ignore the way he stares at her peeing pussy and the tent  
starting to form in his own pajama pants. Thanks to all the juice still  
working its way through her system and failing to force all of her pee  
out when she wet the bed, she has quite a bit of pee to let out into the  
bowl, turning the clear water a pale yellow as she does so.

Once her flow trickles to a halt, she announces, "Onpu-chan is all empty  
now." Sliding forward on the toilet seat and laying back, she asks, "Is  
Papa gonna wick Onpu-chan's kitty cwean now?"

Kneeling before his daughter, the dark-haired man gives her girlhood a  
long lick from nearly her anus to her clit before burying his tongue  
inside her, making her let out louder moans than when he sucked on her  
mons through her pissy panties.

"YES!" cries the purple-haired girl, nearly losing herself in the  
pleasure her father is giving her, but managing to keep up her act,  
"Pwease, Papa, Wick Onpu-chan's kitty 'til its weally cwean! Onpu-chan  
wuvs when Papa wicks Onpu-chan's kitty!"

Encouraged by her daughter's words, he pulls out all the stops, flicking  
his tongue back and forth between burrowing deep to caress her G-spot  
and pulling it out to swipe at her clit.

Nearing her climax, Onpu wraps her legs around her beloved Papa's neck  
and buries her hands in his hair as she cries out, "PAPA! Onpu-chan's  
kitty is gonna cweam! and as her climax crashes into her nerves, she  
screams, "ONPU-CHAN WUVS PAPAAAAAAAAAA!" as her passage pulses around  
his tongue and she coats his lower face in her juices.

As her breathing returns to normal, He helps Onpu to her feet and asks,  
"Is my babygirl ready to go back to bed?"

Smiling widely, she replies, "Yes, Papa." and takes his offered hand as  
he leads her back to the bed, the purple-haired girl nearly skipping  
between her own afterglow and the tent in her Papa's pants she continues  
to pretend to ignore.

Crawling into her parent's bed, Onpu curls up, bringing her knees to her  
chest and stretching her purple pajama top, the only article of clothing  
that remained dry after her wetting, to cover her folded legs and butt,  
leaving only her feet exposed.

As her father climbs into bed behind her, she snuggles up against him,  
her butt nestling in the crook between his cock and lower abdomen.

Grinding her butt against his half-erect member, only her pajama top and  
his pajama pants separating them, Onpu works her beloved papa to a full  
erection, his tip eventually reaching far enough that her pussy leaves a  
damp spot on the straining fabric of his pajama bottoms.

Finally acknowledging the effect her performance has been having on him,  
Onpu sandwiches her Papa's still clothed cock between her bare feet,  
teasing him through the taut fabric as she asks with child-like  
innocence, "Papa's pwick has gotten all big and hard! Is Papa's pwick  
swollen with Papa cweam that needs to be sucked out?"

Patting her on the head and stifling a moan, he replies, "Yes, babygirl,  
your Papa's prick is so swollen with Papa cream it hurts."

Pulling away from her father's embrace, Onpu lays on her back, her legs  
still folded up inside her pajama top as she parts her feet to give her  
beloved Papa a good view of her pussy, and reaching down to spread her  
labia declares, "Then Onpu-chan will pwetend to be Mama, and Onpu-chan's  
kitty will suck out all of Papa's cweam!"

"Are you sure about this, babygirl?" He asks her as he rises to his  
knees.

"Yes Papa, Onpu-chan's kitty is dwooling at the thought of sucking on  
Papa's pwick and getting filled with Papa cweam!"

"Okay, babygirl, guide me in." He replies, coming close enough for her  
to grab his cock.

Taking the cock that made her in her hands, Onpu gives him a few good  
strokes before lining his tip up with her opening and encouraging, "Come  
on Papa, pwease stuff Onpu-chan's cozy kitty with Papa's big thick Papa  
pwick!"

Heart racing, excited at the thought of being fucked by her father but  
also worried her mother might come home and interrupt her private time  
with her beloved Papa, Onpu watches intently as he slowly pushes inside  
her, her preteen, popppstar pussy being slowly stretched as he fills her  
with the cock that made her. As he bottoms out within her depths, his  
tip pressed against her cervix, Onpu smiles at the realization that,  
after years of far too rare encounters just like this one, her Papa has  
finally managed to sink balls deep inside her, proof that while her body  
still needs to mature a bit more before she can have what she desires  
most, she is growing.

He pulls out until only his tip is left inside her before thrusting deep  
inside his little girl once more, the child idol letting out the most  
adorable moans she can muster.

Gripping her ankles, he starts to tickle the soles of her small feet,  
making her moans turn to giggles. Taking advantage of this distraction,  
he yanks her legs up, forcing her pajama topup to expose her chest and  
tummy, revealing the slight bulge in her belly his cock forms everytime  
he bottoms out, not that Onpu can see it as her eyes roll back under her  
beloved papa's three-pronged attack.

He continues tickling her feet as he fucks his daughter until she's  
gasping for air from moaning and laughing so much, and it's at this  
point that he tightens his grip on her ankles and announces,  
"Babygirl...I'm...I'm about to shoot my cream deep inside you!"

Catching her breath and looking up at his handsome face with  
lust-filled, half-litted eyes, she replies, "Pwease Papa, pwease pour  
pwenty of potent Papa cweam deep in Onpu-chan's cozy wittle kitty!"

Those words are more than he can take as he hilts himself balls deep in  
his daughter one last time, erupting right up against her cervix and  
flooding her immature womb with the same seed that had made her grow in  
her Mama's womb more than a decade earlier. Feeling her beloved Papa  
shooting deep inside her is more than enough to send Onpu over the edge  
herself, her entire body trembling as her own climax washes over her.

Coming back to her senses after her climax, Onpu notices her belly  
bulging out slightly where her womb is, and rubbing the bulge gently,  
she exclaims, "WOW! Papa realwy filled Onpu-chan's wittle kitty good  
with Papa cweam!"

"Well, I've been saving all of it up since the last time me and my  
babygirl spent the night together." he replies, giving his daughter a  
smile and a head pat.

"Realwy?" she asks before letting out a loud yawn.

"Yes, but it sounds like my babygirl needs her sleep now." he answers  
before starting to pull out.

Gripping the base of his cock, she shouts, "No Papa! No pullwing out!  
Onpu-chan wants to sweep with Papa's pwick bearweed deep in Onpu-chan's  
cozy wittle kitty! Onpu-chan wants to sweep with Papa hugging Onpu-chan  
cwosewy to keep the bad dweams away! Pwease Papa, pwease don't pullw  
out!"

Pulling her into his lap, driving his cock balls deep and letting her  
pajama top drop to cover her from the waist up in the process, He gives  
her a kiss on the forehead before replying, "How could I refuse a  
request like that?"

"Yay! Onpu-chan gets to sweep with Papa's pwick in Onpu-chan's kitty!"  
cries the girl in her best impression of a toddler's unbridled  
exuberance before looking up and asking shyly, "Can Onpu-chan have a  
gwown-up good night kiss from Papa?"

"Sure thing, baby girl." replies her father before bending down to  
capture her lips, their tongues sharing a dance.

When they break the kiss to breath, Onpu lets out another yawn before  
declaring, "Onpu-chan wuvs Papa." before nuzzling against his chest as  
she drifts off to sleep.

Giving his little girl one last head pat, he whispers, "Good night."  
before laying down with his daughter asleep on his chest and his penis  
deep in his daughter's cozy, little cunny, blocking the load of  
incestuous seed he pumped into her womb from leaking out. He gives one  
of her half-moons a gentle squeeze before pulling her pajama top down to  
cover her pretty posterior and then pulls the blanket over both of them  
before wrapping an arm around his little girl and letting sleep claim  
him as well.


End file.
